In general, a mobile terminal is an electronic device with which a user can perform a function such as wireless communication, network connection, and digital broadcasting reception almost regardless of time and location. The mobile terminal has an antenna in order to perform wireless communication. The antenna is a device for transmitting and receiving electromagnetic waves outside the mobile terminal in order to perform the wireless communication. The antenna has various shapes according to a frequency or wavelength to be used.
Presently, the mobile terminal has a small size in order to be carried conveniently and to improve the appearance. However, in addition to a wireless communication function, the mobile terminal has complex functions such as wireless Internet communication, navigation, global positioning system (GPS), digital broadcasting reception, and Bluetooth functions. Accordingly, the quantity of frequency bands used by one mobile terminal increases to two or three. As the quantity of used frequency band increases, the quantity of necessary antennas increases, and therefore the size of the mobile terminal also increases.
FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view for an antenna carrier of a conventional mobile terminal wherein a main first antenna and an auxiliary second antenna are mounted.
Referring to FIG. 1, a first antenna 110 and a second antenna 120 are mounted in a carrier 100. The carrier 100 is mounted in a mobile terminal. The first antenna 110 enables the mobile terminal to perform wireless communication. The second antenna 120 is a Bluetooth antenna or an assisted global positioning system (AGPS) antenna. When the first antenna 110 and the second antenna 120 are mounted in one carrier 100, the two antennas 110 and 120 are positioned adjacently to each other. Therefore, coupling occurs between the two antennas 110 and 120, and, thus, a performance of the antennas 110 and 120 deteriorates. In order to overcome the problem, two separated antenna carriers are mounted in the mobile terminal, and, therefore, the size of the mobile terminal increases.